Children notoriously have a short attention span when they attempt to brush their teeth. It may be difficult to entice a child to brush his or her teeth, and even more difficult to encourage a child to brush for the recommended duration of time. In addition, complicated electrical devices that may be designed to encourage children to brush are often fragile, and may break easily when used by a child. Such complicated electrical devices may also be difficult for a child to easily activate.